


Marry you

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: A little min hollstein fanfic series and Carmilla and Laura getting married.





	1. Can I marry your daughter?

Carmilla felt like she was going to throw up as she walk up the path that led up to Sherman Hollis’ front door. It took her forever to convince herself to come here.There was a few times she almost just turned around and went back home, but she came to far to just turned around. Plus is she could a goddess then she could talk to Mr.Hollis

Once she reached the front door she rang the doorbell. Soon she could hear footsteps coming to the door and before she knew it Sherman Hollis opened the door.

“Carmilla! What brings you here?”he asked as he opened the door wider to let her in.

“I’m sorry to come here without any warning but I need to ask you something really important” 

“Um ,okay. Why don’t we go in the living room?” As Sherman led the way to the living room Carmilla couldn’t help but to look at the pictures that were on the wall. Almost all of them were of Laura as she was growing up but a few were pictures of her and Laura. Some were from their gap year other were from Christmas and other holidays. Carmilla smiled when she saw those.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Sherman asked as Carmilla sat on the love seat. When she said no her sat down in the armchair that was across from her .”So what is it that you want to ask me?” As soon as Sherman said those words Carmilla felt herself panic but before she saw a picture of her and Laura on New Years day. It was taken right before midnight and while Laura was counting down Carmilla was looking at her with nothing but love in her eyes. Seeing that made Carmilla’s panic going down enough where she could talk.

“Sherman”-he told her that after getting his daughter’s life back she could call him Sherman-”You know that I love Laura more than anything . That I would gladly give up my life for her’s. I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be able to call her my wife. So i’m here to ask you this: can i marry your daughter?” when she was done Sherman didn’t say anything for a long time. Carmilla felt her panic raise again and he sat there. After a few minutes he got up and left the room.

‘Fuck, that’s not a good sign. He’s going to say no’ Right as Carmilla was about to get up and leave he came back holding a box.

“I have only one condition:You use this ring to propose to Laura” He open the box and inside was a beautiful engagement ring. It was a simple gold band with a small ruby .”This was her mother’s ring. She gave it to me and told me to give it to whoever was going to propose to Laura.” Sherman had a sad smile on his face.

“I can’t use that. It’s to special to you. “

“Yes you can. Her mother gave it to me before she died for this reason. So please use it”. He held the box out to Carmilla. She almost protest again but remember he was as stubborn as Laura so she took it.

“Thank you” she took the box and held it in her hands. She wanted to ask what happened to Laura’s mom because Laura never told her but she didn’t want to make Sherman uncomble .

“You want to know what happen to her?” Carmilla nodded.”She had brain cancer. It was stage four by the time her doctor found it. A few days before she died she told me to ask whoever was going to propose to use this ring. Laura was four when she died.” By the time her was done with the story he was crying.

“I’m sorry” the words felt inadequate but it was all Carmilla could think of saying. 

“Thank you.” Sherman look at her with sad eyes.”You know she would have been so proud of Laura and all the things she’s done”

“Yeah, I’m sure she would.” Sherman smiled at Carmilla which she returned.

“You know, I can’t think of anyone better to marry my daughter. I’m glad she met her soulmate like I did” At Sherman’s words Carmilla started to cry. She realized how much of a fool she was . She came her thinking that he was going to say no but he didn’t. He want Carmilla to marry Laura .

“Thank you so much.” Sherman laughed and pulled her into a hug which she returned .

“Just take care of my Laura.”

"I will. I promise"


	2. Marry you

It was a few weeks after Carmilla asked Sherman if she could marry Laura when she was going to set her plans into action.

She was going to take Laura to her favorite restaurant in Paris for dinner and after dinner was done Carmilla was going to pop the question.So that’s why they were back in Paris in their apartment they rent whenever they visit Paris.

“So is there any reason why you’re taking me to my favorite restaurant out of the blue?” Laura asked while she was in the bathroom, finishing getting ready.

“What, I can’t take my girlfriend out on a surprise date?”

“No,you can. I was just curious if you had something you were planning” Carmilla panicked at Laura’s words, thinking that she somehow figured out that she was going to propose. While she tried to think of something to say Laura left the bathroom. “So how do I look?”

When Carmilla saw Laura she forgot how to breathe. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her curves and had a sweetheart neckline. Her makeup was light and brought out her warm brown eyes.

“Wow” was all Carmilla could think to say. When Laura flashed her smile and laughed Carmilla swore she died (again) and went to heaven. “I mean you look beautiful.” She finally said when she found her voice again.

“Aw, thank you Carm” Laura gave Carmilla a quick peck on the lips. “Ready?” Carmilla nodded and they were off.

They were quickly seated at their table when they got to the restaurant. Dinner went on like normal. Laura talked about how her boss was a raging bad person and Carmilla would sit and listen and occasionally say something. As the night went on Carmilla felt more and more nervous. A small part of her brain kept telling her that Laura was going to say no and it wouldn’t stop no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it.

“Carm?” Laura’s voice cut through Carmilla’s thoughts. When Carmilla looked up she saw Laura looking at her with concerned eyes.“ Are you okay? You look paler than usual.”

“Um yeah. I’m fine. Just feeling a little lightheaded” Carmilla hoped she sounded convincing enough.

“Oh , should we go home since you’re feeling lightheaded?” Laura’s voice was so full love and concern for Carmilla that it made her heart skip a beat. And that’s when Carmilla decided it was the right time.

“Yeah,but I got to do something first” Carmilla got out the box with the ring in and got down on one knee. “Laura, I’ve been alive for a long time and done a lot of things that I regret. The only thing that I don’t regret was saving you. It was the best thing I’ve done in my life and yeah our relationship didn’t start out great and we get into fights over stupid things but that didn’t stop me from falling in love with you. Every time you smile it takes my breath away and every time you laugh I fall more in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile and laugh and even fight over stupid things with you. So Laura Hollis will you marry me? ”

Laura sat there with her hands covering her mouth and with tears in her eyes for a few seconds before she jumped on Carmilla and kissed her.

“Yes, Carm! Yes I will marry you” Carmilla felt her heart almost burst from happiness and love for Laura. As Carmilla slipped the ring onto Laura’s finger everyone in the restaurant started to clap but neither of the girls heard it. They were in their own world.

“I love you so much ,Carm.” Carmilla smiled and kissed her again. It was full of passion and love.

“I love you so much too,Laura.”


	3. Finally you're my wife

“Carmilla, are you ready? It almost time. ” Mel asked as Carmilla look at herself in the mirror one more time.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go.” They left the room and headed for the flower arch that was outside the Silas library. It felt weird to Carmilla to be back here for her wedding but Laura wanted it here because it was where they met and fell in love. On their way to the flower arch Carmilla saw the guest talking and waiting for the wedding to start. Most of the guests were their friends.Laura’s family wasn’t very big so only a few of them were here. Even Bob the frost giant was here.

“I’m going to get Perry and tell Laura you’re ready.” Mel told Carmilla once they got to the arch. Carmilla nodded and let her mind wonder. She started to think about everything that happened here. About how Laura came into her life and changed everything.

“You look great, Carmilla.” The sound of Perry’s voice cut threw her thoughts.

“Thanks. Is Laura ready?” Carmilla asked as Perry took her place as the ordained minister and Laf and Mel took their places as their witness.

“Yes, she should be walking down the aisle any second now.” Almost as if in cue the music started and everyone stood up.

Once Carmilla saw Laura her heart skip a beat. Her wedding dress was very simple,just a white with lace sleeves, but she still looked beautiful. It felt like an eternity before Laura finally got to her. Sherman looked like he was going to cry as he hugged Laura but he somehow held it back.

“You look incredible.” Carmilla whispered to Laura as Perry got started.

“You do too.” It wasn’t long before they got to the part where they exchang vows. “Carmilla, we have been through hell and back but we managed to stay together through it all and there’s not a thing that I would ever regret doing. I love you so much and I’m glad that I’ll be able to call you my wife.” It was short but it still made Carmilla cry. It took her a few minutes to find her voice again.

“When I walked into that dorm and you asked me who the hell I am I had no idea that you would take my whole world and put it upside down. But I’m glad you did. I love you so much too.” It was Laura’s turn to cry. They quickly put the rings on each other.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride ”. Carmilla barely let Perry finish before she pulled Laura into a deep kiss. Everyone stood and clapped loudly.

“Remember to keep it PG guys” Laf said which made Laura blush and pull away.

“Fine.“Carmilla grumbled .Laura laughed at the grumpy face Carmilla made.

"We have the rest of our lives to do things not PG, Carm. Come on we have to go to the reception anyways."Carmilla let Laura pull her towards the old cafeteria which is where said reception is being.

After Carmilla and Laura ate, shoved cake into each other faces and had their first dance as a married couple, Carmilla went outside to get some air. She was enjoying the stars and the quiet when a voice cut through the silence.

"I didn’t think you would ever get married, sis.” Carmilla smiled, glad that her sister made an appearance.

“Hello Mattie. Why did you think that I would never get married? I’m not that bad.” Mattie laughed.

“Well, I never thought that Mama would be defeated”

“Me too. Even though it’s been years still feels unbelievable that mother is gone.”

“Yes it does.” After a long silence Mattie once again broke it.

“I should be leaving. I only came to say congratulations on getting married and to wish a long and happy marriage. "Mattie pulled Carmilla into a tight hug.” I love you.“

"I love you too.” And with that Mattie disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

“Carm? What are you doing out here?” Carmilla turned to see her wife standing near the door.

“Just wanted to look at the stars” Carmilla said as Laura walked over to her.

“They sure are beautiful tonight.” Carmilla put her arm around Laura and pulled her close.

“Not as beautiful as you” Carmilla said which made Laura laugh.

“Come on you sap. My dad wants to dance with you.” Laura gave Carmilla a quick peck on the cheek and went back inside. Carmilla gave the stars one more quick look be she followed Laura, ready to spend the rest of her life making Laura laugh.


End file.
